I'm Sorry
by Asiramx
Summary: You'll do anything for your bro, and I mean anything.
1. Chapter 1

**~Please Read A/N before Reading my fic. Kthanks.**

**I think I made Howard alittle too mean spirited and for that I apologize rest assured it will be fixed, anyways...**

**Please do not copy, re-publish, steal this fic, There will be trouble if you do, now since that is out of the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

The two had fought recently; they fought often about Randy going NNS on Howard. Howard had this huge problem with Randy ditching him more than ever, mostly due to the fact that after Randy defeats the monster, he disappears for the rest of the day leaving Howard alone, Howard always angry confronts Randy about this which leads to them both arguing, it always leaves with Howard storming out of his room.

"Stupid Randy, Stupid Ninja duty hahaha-Duty and stupid _Nomicon" _He would say to himself.

The last straw was when there was a long line for the new Grave Puncher Arcade Game, it had started to rain, What made it worse was that Randy was a no show. Most likely battling another monster, he can hear a explosion not far from where he is at, Howard left all soaked in wet obviously steaming because Randy had ditched him yet again, it never crossed his mind that Randy was doing everything he can to protect the town from evil, he storms over to Randy's house and waits for him to return.

About an hour later Randy sneaks in by the window, Howard is there sitting on his bed. He is still soaking in wet, drops of water exiting his hair. He uses Randy's blanket and wraps it around himself for warmth.

"Where have you been?" Howard asked, "This is like the _fifth time_ you NNS on me."

"I'm sorry Howard, and no, this is the third time."

"Sorry?! Sorry isn't going to cut it Cunningham! I'm all wet and-" He begins to sneeze, "Great Now I am sick."

"I'll be there next time." Randy said trying to reassure his best bro, "Next time."

"Yeah, you always say that." Howard got up and threw the blanket on the ground; little did Howard know that Randy has a wounded look on his face. He is clearly trying his best to balance between being a Ninja and a friend at the same time.

"Tomorrow...I promise..."

"So you can NNS on me again? I don't think so." Howard glares.

"Come on bro..."

Howard storms off without another word, Randy sighs as he watches his friend leave the house. Man, this is his fault. He keeps making promises to see Howard but is always broken because either a person got stanked or a monster was wreaking havoc downtown, but nonetheless he still loves being the ninja that is his duty now nothing Howard can say would make him think otherwise.

But now his friendship with Howard is on the rocks

But he'll make it up to Howard, he promised.

The next day, the two walked to school without speaking a single word to each other no doubt Howard is still mad about what had happened yesterday, Howard wipes his runny nose, "I might call mom when I get to school, I can't stay in school with this cold." he finally said.

"It's just a cold."

"Something that could have been prevented bro." Howard retorted.

They both entered science class and not once did they speak to each other during class, Mrs. Driscoll found this weird but then again she was happy that her class went on without any disruptions, Next period is Spanish with Mrs. Jorge but Howard wasn't there, he sits at his usual seat and looks back, there a blue haired girl known as Debby Kang sat, she took notice of Randy and looks up.

"Que pasa Cunningham?"

Randy doesn't understand so he says nothing to her.

She sighs in annoyance, "What's wrong Randy?"

"Where's Howard?"

She frowns at him, "Oh Right, He told me to tell you the he will be late for class, said something about a cold and needing to call his mom? If you ask me it's ridiculous he's such a baby.

Randy can't help but smile at her comment.

As the class drags on, Howard did not show up for class, Randy just assumes that Howard was still talking to his mom, the class ends and Randy gets up gathering his books and leaving class, the next period is Lunch, his favorite time of the day, though today he dreads it because he will be alone for once, hopefully Howard would catch up to him soon.

* * *

_"Bash no!"_ A cry is heard from the hallways, "Please don't rip it apart!"

Bash holds up a blue Mexican death bear doll in the air and out of her reach, Debby Kang is close to tears, "Give it back Bash!"

"Ha! No way!"

"Give it back you _idiota"_

_"_Huh?" Bash turned to his friends, in confusion "What did she say?

His two friends shrugged, Bash turns his attention back on Debby Kang, "the bear is mine" he high-fives his friends before leaving Debby Kang alone,

"But he give me that bear, it's special and very dear to me and-"

Bash had already left with the bear, As a result of the Bear being taken away from her she begins to cry.

**"Mm... Do you smell that rat?"**

Deep down in the Abyss lived a Sorcerer who is chained to the ground, his only companion is a rat who sat by and observed the Sorcerer all day, The Sorcerer stood up when his orbs began to glow, Stank forms on his hands.

A mouse is heard squeaking.

**"I'm going to take that as a yes."**

It squeaks again.

**"It's the smell of Loss, one of my favorite meals, go and spread chaos avenge what was loss!"** The Sorcerer shouted, the stank formed around the Sorcerers head before leaving the prison, It escaped the vent near Debby and forms around her, her hands became bear palms, her teeth sharpened and her skin turns furry.

She turned into a bear, a Mexican death bear.

She lets out a dangerous growl

People stopped what they were doing when they heard the growl, a loud noise is coming from the microphones; no doubt Principal Slimovitz is trying to get in contact with his students.

"This is not a drill! Please leave your stuff and get out of harm's way!"

With that, everybody got up and ran out the cafeteria, the cafeteria is empty now, but Randy was still there. His body is laying the cold hard ground; he is in the Nomicon most likely training.

The stanked bear enters the Cafeteria and sniffs around; it spots Randy growls once more.

* * *

"No Mom..." Howard sighs over the phone, "Can you please pick me up? I'm not feeling well."

Howard heard a growl, he took note of the students running from the Monsters path, not another monster attack; he bets Randy's is already on the scene.

Wait...

Randy!

"I'm going to go mom, I'll see you okay? Huh? Oh! I love you too!"

He hangs up the phone and heads towards the Cafeteria, he bursts open to see the stanked Mexican death bear getting closer to Randy, Howard stood there stunned, no it can't be, _Debby Kang? _There was no way she got stanked, he couldn't believe it, Howard scans the area for Randy, where is he? He finally sees Randy behind the counter where food is mostly is served, He sees Randy lying on the ground, wait why isn't Randy waking up yet? What's worse is that Debby is getting closer to him; she raises her razor sharp claws at him, ready to strike.

Howard couldn't let anything happen to him, he dashes forward, he owes his friend big time for the way he has been acting, he gets between Debby and Randy, "You can't hurt him Debby Kang."

In response to that, she swings his claws at Howard chest, the claws came in contact with his skin, making a deep slash on his chest, she kept slashing at him until Howard fell over, blood escapes his chest, The bear roared at him, it notices more people and makes it's escape, forgetting the fact that Randy was even there.

A few seconds later, Randy's eyes snap open and he observes his surroundings, blood. Blood everywhere, where did all this blood come from? he looks at the blood trail, his eyes followed the trail until he's sees the source from where all that blood came from.

"Howard!" Randy cried out, he scrambles towards him, "Bro what happened?!"

"You...Debby Kang... Stanked... Managed to come near you... got in the way... .save her... " He managed to say.

"You saved me."

"_Cunningham_," Howard said in a weak voice, "_It hurts."_

"Howard, there is so much blood, why did you get in the way?"

"Because...You're my bro..." Howard replied to him, "You were in the book when the monster attacked." He coughs up a huge amount of blood, screaming can be heard in the background, Randy can't ignore it, but he also can't ignore his friend who is badly injured, man if the book had ejected him out faster Howard wouldn't have been hurt. "A bro always looks out for each other right?" He holds his fist up for a fist bump.

Randy glances down at him and fists bump him back, "Okay, I'm going to perform the art of healing and-"

He is interrupted when he hears screaming, more loudly this time; the stanked monster is attacking civilians now. He can't just leave Howard; he is seriously hurt; Howard's hand is tightly clenched on his bloody shirt.

"I'm sorry bro, about yesterday I mean."

"Don't worry about it-"

"I mean it; I shouldn't be such a shoob."

Randy sighs, "No bro, it's okay."

His eyes fell heavy, any second he will pass out.

"Stay with me Howard!"

"Go save...Debby Kang..."

* * *

I will fix the mistakes later, it's 4:43 am. Yikes!


	2. Chapter 2

"Just_ go"_ Howard tries to get up, but Randy stops him from moving, "Save Debby, do you hear that Cunningham?" The both of them fell silent as people are crying out for help, "People need your help, Debby is hurting them bro; go save her. Do it for me?"

"Bro, I can simply perform the Art of healing and-"

"No," Howard interrupted him, "There's not enough time, just go."

"But..."

"GO!" Howard yells at his bro with some strength he had left in him, "Please don't fight with me Cunningham, I'll find a way out, I promise."

With a heavy heart, Randy leaves his best bro behind not knowing if he'll make it out or not, but he is right he must defend his classmates from harm, he runs down the hallway, Randy gets out his mask from his pockets and fits it on his head, the black leather binding wrap around him as he ran, he gets out his sword from inside his suit, he heard a large crash not too far from where he is at, he dashes towards the source of the crash. A blood curling scream is also heard now he really needed to hurry, someone could be hurt or worse.

Suddenly, he falls forward and rubs his head, what could have possible tripped him? He growls impatiently and looks behind him, his eyes widen at what he sees, it was a small Mexican death bear, wait a minute, he had seen this bear before, it looks so familiar. _Wait a minute,_ Now he remembers, Howard had given the bear to her when they were both kids, Howard had been making fun of her when they were in second grade to the point where both Debby and Howard's parents were called in for a meeting, Howard called her names and pulled her hair a couple of times all for the sake of being cool, though Howards parents didn't believe their precious baby didn't do anything wrong and dismiss the claims, eventually Howard felt bad and bought her the bear to make it up to her for being a jerk.

_"Man,"_ Randy thought, _"She still has this thing?_

A roar snaps him out of his thoughts, oh man he really wasted his time just staring at the doll, wait a minute; can this be the solution? Can he turn Debby Kang back to normal with the doll?

"Somebody help me!"

Randy curses himself for getting distracted again and gets up, he follows the screaming. He ends up in the Spanish class, Theresa Fowler backs up in a corner, she froze in fear as her former friend cornered her; she raises her claws now stained with blood.

"Hey over here!" Randy holds the bear in the air and waves it around, "Do you want this?"

The bear glares at the Ninja and rushes towards him, Randy throws the bear in the air and slices it, green stank escapes from Debby's body. She falls to the ground Randy immediately catches her, Theresa rushes over to her friend's aid. Randy glances at her, her face pale and struck with fear, he notices that her dress is stained with blood, no doubt Debby scratched her.

"Theresa"

Theresa looks at the ninja and gives him a shaky smile, "Yes?"

"Turn your back towards me."

Theresa turns around, just what Randy thought. Her skin red with irritation, three big claw marks surround her back, they were not deep but they sure looked like it hurt.

"Listen, a classmate named Howard Wienerman is severely injured, he is in the cafeteria; can you tend to him please?"

Theresa nods; she gets up and rushes out of the room.

Randy focuses his attention back on Debby Kang, she looks alright despite her destroying half of the school all for a bear Howard gave to her, he has to admit out of all the monsters he had ever fought, she was the most deadliest, and that is not a good sign, but he was able to resolve the issue before any more people got hurt, Debby had hurt two people today, hopefully Howard is okay.

Debby groans breaking the silence, Randy helps her up; He's glad that she is okay.

"What happened?" she asks.

"You got stanked." Randy begins to explain, "You destroyed half of the school."

"I...Hurt people, didn't I?"

"Just two, one was Theresa and the other was Howard."

"Howard?!"

"He's fine." Randy lied to reassure Debby; "He's fine and is most likely waiting for me outside."

"And Theresa?!"

"She is fine also."

Randy couldn't risk having Debby stanked again, no way, she looked like she was going to panic when he said Howard had gotten hurt, her face is filled with guilt, she caused this mess, she hurts her friend, Debby hopes that Theresa will forgive her for the mess she caused, she hopes everyone will forgive her, maybe they won't know that she was the one who got stanked, she really hope so, she doesn't want to get picked on every day for the rest of her high school years, she notices the Ninja staring at her with a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Thank you Ninja."

"Oh it's no problem!" Randy smiles under his mask, he gets out a small red orb from his suit, "It seems you're okay now, just don't tell anybody you got stanked, okay? You will be more vulnerable that way and with that-SMOKE BOMB!" He throws the orb on the ground, red smoke escapes from the orb and the Ninja vanishes just as soon as he came.

Randy appears outside of the school, he takes the mask off of his head quickly and stuffs it back in his pants pocket, He rushes towards the crowd of students who were standing outside confused, some of them discussing who got stanked this week, not once did they think that Debby Kang got stanked, but they ruled out Bucky immediately due to the monster being more violent than usual, it will take weeks before the school can be fully repaired, whoever got stanked they did a number on the school.

Randy spots Theresa not too far from where he was; Randy walks towards her and taps her on the shoulder, she smiles and blushes only slightly, Randy did not notice.

"Theresa have you seen Howard?"

Her smile faded.

"I...Don't know! The Ninja told he would be in the cafeteria, but he was gone by the time I got there!"

Randy pales and leaves the crowd, oh man, what happens if Howard bled to death? What happens if he is already dead? He shakes these thoughts out of his mind, "Howard?!" He shouts, "Howard?!" he doesn't see Howard anywhere amongst the crowds, somebody bumps into him, he growls and looks at the person.

It's Heidi, and she is sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened to Howard?" Randy grabs Heidi's shoulder and shakes her, "Where is he?!" Heidi eyes watered more; tears streams down her cheek, never in her life she has worried about her brother; as she finally wiped her tears away, finally managing to calm down.

"I-I went to find him after I didn't find him outside with the rest of the class." She explains, "So I went to the cafeteria and I saw him dragging himself to me, he was bleeding badly, he left a trail of blood behind, it was awful! I asked him what happened. He wouldn't respond! I had to drag him outside where he got help, he lost a lot of blood by the time he got into the ambulance, they wouldn't let me go with him, I don't even know he made it or not."

Randy pales now fearing the worst, what happens if his best bro is really dead? he would be alone, no more classfacta no more peeping at the girls locker room, no more grave punching, no more playing at the arcades with his best bro, they've been friends since they were three. Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking like that! What happens if he is overreacting? He can't help but wonder he really hoped his bro is okay, maybe they are fixing him up in the hospital as they speak, He focuses his attention at Heidi; did he just lose focus? It certainly feels like it.

"Andy, are you okay? I know you are friends with my brother, I thought I should tell you first."

"It's Rand-" He was about to correct her, but now wasn't the time for that; he closes his mouth back up, "I really hope he is okay."

"Wait," She casts him a glare, "Where were you?"

"Where...was I...?" He bites his lip, now nervous.

"You're always with my brother." She gets rather close to him, now angry, where was Sandy? The question replays in her mind, Andy was always with Howard, those two were inseparable, something was up and Andy might have something to do with it, she closes in on him.

"I'm going to ask again, Where were you?"

"In the bathroom" He fiddles with his hands, he understood her concern, he really did, but he had to keep his identity a secret, no matter what the situation is, "You know the lunch food, it makes me sick."

Heidi gives him a disapproving look, she was about to open her mouth again until her phone rang, she digs into her dress pocket and pulls out her phone, she answers it immediately, "Yes? Mom! Where's Howard? Is he okay? What do you mean they won't tell you yet?! I won't calm down, my little brother is hurt! Yes Andy is here! He looks okay to me, Okay I'll go home". She sighs, "I love you too, bye."

She glances back at Randy, "I'll update you on Howard as soon as we get word."

And with that she turns away and leaves the area, Randy watches as she rushes home.

* * *

Randy sat at his desk nervously, not a word about Howard for a few days, he couldn't but feel paranoid, every time Randy would ask him about he would be turned away at the door, he really wanted to see if his bro was okay, or alive for that matter. But no, no updates, no nothing, Heidi didn't return to school for a couple of days she had promised him updates, why wasn't she calling him?! Can't they see that he is freaking out for his bro Randy claws at his desk just thinking about it, what if he is really dead? Half of the school has been repaired already, but half of the school has been closed off to students until further notice, it was a huge inconvenience.

"Wonk" He sighs to himself.

But he wasn't the only one who was worrying about Howard, surprisingly Debby Kang was freaking out about him, more than Randy, she would ask Randy constantly everyday if he had heard from Howard, he regrettably would tell her no, he hated telling her no, because she would wind up being upset for the rest of the day, and that can lead to her being stanked again, so he tries his best to cheer her up, in order to avoid another conflict, he is oblivious to the fact that maybe Debby liked Howard more than just a friend.

He notices someone is in front of his desk, he looks up to see who it is.

It's Debby.

"Have you heard from-?"

"No." Randy interrupted her, already tired of the same question every single day.

She looks down disappointed.

Randy gets up and rests his hands on her shoulders, "I'm sure he is fine."

"And if he is not?"

"He will be," He gives her a convincing smile, "Knowing him, he is probably in his bed, eating all the Mcsquiddles."

She giggles at this, knowing it is probably true, she looks more relaxed, "I hope so."

Principal Silmovitz pops his head in the door and observes the classroom, he is looking for a student by the name of Randy Cunningham, he was told that he attended this class, he finally spots the student talking with a female student, "Randy Cunningham?!" He shouts to gain his attention, Randy turns his head towards the principal once he heard his name, "Please come with me, we need to talk."

Randy grabs his backpack and follows Principal Silmovitz out the door, what could the Principal want with Randy? This isn't a good time for him.

Principal Silmovitz opens the door to his office and takes a seat in his chair, "Well Mr. Cunningham, How are you today? These past couple of days was hectic huh? That monster actually cost us half of the school!" He gives him a bright smile, but his face fell, "I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, Mr. Cunningham?"

Randy nods.

"We have news on Howard Wienerman."


	4. Chapter 4

"And...?" Randy asks, he fiddles with his thumbs nervously, desperation to find out what had happened to his best bro hit him, "I-Is he okay?"

Principal Silmovitz smiles at him, "Yes, he was in critical condition, he is recovering slowly but surely."

Relief swooped over him, his fear of Howard being dead fades from his mind for good; if he died he didn't know what he'll do, "When can I see him?" He asks now very excited, he knows for a fact Howard won't be released anytime soon, especially the injury he sustained, but he would more than happy to visit his bro every single day until he makes his full recovery, what friends are for right?

"Today or Tomorrow is fine; I heard he has asked about you for a few days, they couldn't let you see him not in the condition he was in." Slimovitz began to explain, "He kept demanding that you see him and finally his family relented, So Howard is expecting you, however he has asked about Debby Kang as well, I don't know what that is about."

Randy blinks, he understood that Howard wanted to see him, but Debby? maybe it's because he also wanted to see if she was okay, she did get stanked, he would have to bring her with him to visit Howard, It would actually make her happy, she has been down lately, blaming herself for what had happened to Howard, Randy had to reassure her a couple of times that this wasn't her fault, she still isn't convinced.

The Principal dismissed Randy, Randy got up from his chair and left the office, He saw the class exiting from their classrooms; He spots Debby going to her locker to grab her books for her next class.

She turns around to find Randy smiling at her, she smiles back at her, whatever happened at the Principal's office must have put Randy in a good mood, "So what happened at the Principal's?"

"Howard's okay," She smiles in relief, she no longer feels guilty but now rather happy that Howard is fine, now the question is when will he be back? She just wants to go over to Howard and give him a hug, that's if he can forgive her; she can imagine him insulting her for hurting him, "Is he going to forgive me? I mean I'm the one who put him in the hospital."

"He will." He smiles reassuringly, "I know he will."

"When do we go see him?" She asks him.

"After school"

She sighs heavily, "I don't know if I can make it."

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

"Well, my wonk parents want me home so I can study. They weren't happy about the B+ I got on my last Spanish test, so they're making me study hard." Debby said sadly, "I would love to visit him, if my parents would let me."

"Wonk, so are you going tomorrow?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see-Visiting hours start at nine right?" Debby began to ponder ignoring the fact that Randy is still there, "I can just-" She stops mid-sentence, "No I can't do that." Randy raises his hand to intervene but Debby waves her his dismissively, "that means I will have to skip first period of class to see him, my perfect attendance is going to be tarnished, but it's worth it." She stops when she sees Randy giving her a weird look, "Sorry, I ramble on sometimes."

He gives her a devious smirk, "Debby Kang the Goody Goody two shoes is going to skip class to see Howard? Amazing."

"Just this once, hopefully they won't call my mom."

The bell rings for the next the class, Debby grabs her bag and waves goodbye at Randy, he waves back and turns around, he heads for the exit and dashes toward the hospital, once he made it, he asked the Nurse at the front desk for Howard, she made him sign in and wait a couple of minutes before taking Randy to Howard's room, Randy walks inside to see Howard eating Dark chocolate pudding, bandages surrounds Howard's chest and arm, his bandages were clean meaning they replaced the bandages every hour or so.

Howard laughs at the television, not noticing Randy yet.

"Ahem." Randy coughs to gain his attention.

Howard turns his attention towards Randy, he smiles brightens when he sees his best bro going towards his best bro, He sits up on his bed; he winces as the wound to his chest still hurts, "Sup bro?"

"Just got word I can visit you, how's everything?"

"Painful, my chest still hurts after Deb-I mean that bear attacked me."

"You haven't told anyone?" Randy raises his eyebrow.

"Why would I? She would face humiliation in the hands of my sister and the school, no way am I letting that happen to her."

"Wow, that's very Bruce of you Howard." Randy said, "You're a good friend."

"Speaking of which," He sighs and lies back down, "I haven't been a very good friend to you, I mean my jealousy got in the way between our friendship, it was the least I can do, but please Cunningham don't go Nomicon where people can actually see your body, I don't want to do that again and by that I mean sacrificing myself for you, I felt like I was getting mauled, what were you even doing in the Nomicon?"

"Getting advice so we can bro's again."

Howard felt his heart strings being pulled, he felt bad, no guilty for being a shoob to his friend, "I'm sorry bro."

"It's cool."

"How's Debby?" Howard asks.

"She's fine; she has been asking about you, she was very worried."

"She was?"

"Yeah..." Randy nods at him, "She wanted to see if you were okay, she's visiting you tomorrow at nine."

"Nine?"

"Yeah"

"She does realize that school starts at eight, right? She's going to skip school just to see _me? _Wow, that's very ballsy of her, Thee Nerd ball Kang taking time-No skipping a class to see me," Howard smiles.

"You sound excited." Randy pointed out, "Really excited, do you like her?"

Howard's smile fell, "No! I just-" Howard stops to think on what to say, he does like Debby Kang, but he can't admit it. "Need her help to catch up on my homework, I have been gone for days, you know?"

Randy just smirks at him, he can tell when his bro is lying, he totally digs Debby Kang, he just wished Howard would admit it already, there was no use in hiding it from his friend, he hopes something happens between the two tomorrow morning, "Whatever you say bro."


	5. Chapter 5

_Can't black out now, must...Get...Help..." _Blood drips down his mouth as he gets up from the floor, he winces in pain. He grips the counter for support and slowly step by step, he walks towards the exit, "I wonder how Randy is doing?" For a stanked monster Debby is dangerous, she managed to hurt him, Debby Kang so owed him an apology after this, He looks down to see his hand covered in blood, he loosens his grip on his chest, "It stings." He doesn't know if he can make it, his vision became blurry.

"Where is the exit?" Howard asked himself as he continued to walk forward, great just great he is going to bleed to death right here in the cafeteria, what could have caused Debby Kang to get stanked? If he ever makes it out of here alive he will be sure to ask that question to her, "Wonk..."

Just then there is an Orange like figure heading towards him, Howard squints his eyes to see who it is, but cannot make it out a description, the figure got closer to him, desperate for help, He keeps walking hopeful that whoever is coming towards him will help him out.

"Howard, Oh my gosh! Howard what happened?!"

"Heidi..."Howard said weakly finally managed to figure out who it was, he recognized her voice, "I'm hurt badly...It hurts." He falls over, Heidi immediately catches him, she puts his arm around his shoulders, she observes her brother and pails quickly upon inspecting him, his shirt stained with blood, five deep claw marks shown on his chest, she looks away, that monster did a number on her brother, and when she finds out the person who got stanked is, there will be hell to pay for.

She helps her brother down the hallway, she took another route so they won't get attacked, she finally made it outside and calls out for help, soon enough staff surrounded Howard, soon the ambulance arrived and took Howard away, they didn't let Heidi take a ride with them.

A few hours later they finally let Heidi see her brother, her parents were on their way from work, Heidi enters the room to see Howard lying on his bed enjoying his cartoons, his chest wrapped with bandages; he looks at Heidi and gives her a weak smile, "Sup?"

"You okay?" She asks as she took her seat next to her brother's bed.

"Quit worrying, I am fine, it just stings a little."

"I thought you were going to die back there."

"Pftt" He laughs at her, "I'm too Bruce to die, Is Cunningham okay? When is he coming?"

"He doesn't know that you're okay yet, we haven't told him."

The smile fades from his face, "When are you going to call him?"

"Soon"

"Ugh, I don't want to be in the hospital," Howard wines, "Everybody here is so wonk."

"Howard, do you know the person who got turned into a monster today?"

Howard remains silent, there was no way he was going to rat out Debby Kang even though she did hurt him, resulting him spending a week in the hospital, but still He didn't want Debby being a target in Heidi's show, the humiliation she would have to endure every day for the rest of freshman year, he had problems keeping a secret but now he was going to keep a secret for Debby.

"No clue."

"You're lying Howard, I can tell." She can tell when Howard is lying, the way he got all quiet when she asked him that question, why was Howard lying? Who was he trying to protect? This doesn't make any sense.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling you the truth I have no idea who did it."

"Why protect them after what they did to you?!"

Howard winces as Heidi raises her voice at him, "So they can face humiliation by you? I don't think so."

"They deserve it."

"You don't seem to care about the others who got turned into a monster, what makes this one so special?" Heidi continues to probe her brother with more questions, Howard glares at his sister, not really in the mood for questions; he just wants to sleep.

"Don't know, I just think you shouldn't broadcast every single person that got stanked."

"Stanked?"

"A new word for it" Howard yawns and snuggles against his pillow, "I'm tired, now if you're done with the questions, I'm going to sleep, just turn off the light and wait for mom and dad to arrive." He points to the light switch not far from his bed, "And don't touch my Mcsquiddles or my Pudding."

Heidi grumbles and walks over to the light switch, she turns off the lights and watches her little brother sleep, she had to admit, he did look adorable when he slept, but she would never tell him that, now she wanted to know who got stanked and why would the monster attacked Howard, she got word a few hours ago that The Ninja handled the situation, but the monster or bear according to eye witnesses destroyed half of the school.

She returns back to her seat, she turned the news that covering Norrisville High school, they don't have anything on the person who got stanked, five people got injured but that's pretty much it.

"Who are you protecting Dilweed?"

Her only answer was snoring coming from her brother.

"Good Night Howard."


	6. Chapter 6

**And Completed! Finally I am done with this fic! :3 anyways, I will be continuing with that other fic I just posted, I'm just out of Ideas at the moment but it will take me a bit longer to actually update this fic and post it on here/DA, I apologize this chapter wasn't my best and the lack of description is due to my laziness in part, I hate to be lazy but oh well.**

* * *

Debby felt nervous with each and every step, _skipping school, _She is skipping school to see Howard, all because she felt guilty for what had happened the week before, she hopes that the school won't call her house, if they do, they will be suspicious of her and ask if she was seeing somebody, once it came down to boys they were strict, they often said it would distract her from studies, she finally made it into the hospital and signed in, she was told to wait in the waiting room, luckily she didn't have to wait long because the Nurse popped up again and told Debby to follow her.

The Nurse told her to wait a minute before entering a room,

"_Mr. Wienerman_ someone is here to see you!"

Debby could hear a large growl coming from the room, Oh no, was he sleeping? Was he going to be too crabby to talk to her? "Who is it?"

"A lovely girl named Debby Kang."

"Well finally!" He shouted, "I was here waiting for her for an hour already! Well what are you waiting for? Bring her in."

The Nurse exits the room and motions for Debby to enter the room, she enters the room to see Howard lying on his bed messing around with the hospital wristband, he looks up at Debby and smiles, "So Debby, How goes it?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Feeling better?" Howard asked concerned.

"Yes, I feel a lot better." A wave guilt overcomes her again, "I'm sorry for what had happened last week, I was really angry because Bash had stolen this doll that I held dear, and I don't know I started to black out, all this hate-and the only thing I remember was the Ninja saving me, he told me I hurt a couple of people, especially you and Theresa, so you're my first stop."

"A doll?" He questioned her, "What doll?"

"It was that doll you gave to me all those years ago."

"Oh that, you still have that? Wow Debby Kang Wow, you're too old to have that, no seriously." He looks away nervously trying to hide the fact that he is blushing, "It's a limited condition Mexican death bear."

"The fact that you gave it to me means it's special."

He blushes harder, "It's nothing special, Debby."

"It is."

"So uh," Howard rubs his arm feeling slightly uncomfortable, he gets out mcsquiddles and starts to eat them, "Uh, Is everybody else okay? I mean you told me you hurt other people."

"As far as I am told, yes"

"So does anybody know about me being stanked?" Debby asked worried now, she didn't want to get made fun of once she entered school grounds, she can't handle all the gossip and the humiliation if word got around that she got stanked, "did anyone ask?"

Howard sits up on his bed, "Yes, my sister asked, but I told her no, she thinks I am lying and pestered me all night to tell her, but I didn't say anything, I'm not going to tell anyone about what had happened last week and I'm not planning to, So you can relax now, is this why you were really here? So I won't tell anybody?"

"N-No" she was actually ready to bribe him, but this came quite a shock to her, Howard is going to keep a secret for her? Howard was terrible with secrets! How can she even trust him?

Howard smirks, "Well anyways, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you so much, Howard, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do my Spanish homework for the rest of the year? I'm flunking in that class and me being absent for a week doesn't really help either."

"Deal"

"I think I should be going now." Debby gets up grabbing her things, she couldn't see but Howard's smile fell, he wasn't happy that Debby is leaving him alone in the hospital bedroom.

"Don't go."

"I have to," She points at the clock, "It's 10am and I have to be at school."

"So?" He got up from his bed, he winces as his chest still hurt from that incident at school, "Please don't leave me."

"I'll be back tomorrow I promise."

He fell silent for a bit before he finally relented, "Fine."

Howard lies back on his bed and watches Debby leaves hospital room, he sighs and turns on the T.V, she better come back tomorrow, he didn't want to be in this room alone, he hated hospitals with a fiery passion, he just wanted someone to keep him company for the rest of the day.

"This is Wonk."


	7. Alternate Ending

**Short chapter is short, but I wanted to add a alternative ending to this, don't worry though its not Canon to my fic at all, just felt like doing this, I'm hard at work with the other story at the moment, since i'm on break I might work on it now.**

* * *

Howard drags himself towards the cafeteria door, blood drops slides off of his chest and lands on the floor, his visions begins to fade. He walks down the hallway searching around for help, where is everyone? Did Debby Kang scare them off? he assume the answer is yes, he can hear a large roar far from where he is at, he sighs in relief he will be safe from Debby, he didn't feel like getting mauled by Debby again.

Everytime he breathes his chest would hurt, the bleeding, it didn't stop, was he going to make it? He thought he could, as he tries to walk towards the exit, he begins to doubt himself, the amount of blood exiting from his wound confirm's this, he most likely wont make it to the exit, He hopes Randy will go after the wonk shoob who pissed Debby off, Howard wondered, What lead to Debby getting stanked? It must have been important, really important; whatever it was, it sure got her upset.

Howard drops to the ground, he pales and begins to feel weak, it hurts, it really hurts, man this is wonk, The roaring had stopped, did Randy de-stank her?

_Please, _tell me he did,

Would anybody be upset if he died right here? He knew his bro would, but anybody else? He has been acting like a shoob to his best bro; he wanted to apologize over and over again to him, that's how sorry he was.

His eyelids fell heavy,

How long does it take for someone to enter the school and spot him? Are they seriously still scared?

"Scary babies" Howard commented.

At least he had a heart warming moment with his bro.

Howard clenches his hands tightly on his wound, blood stains his hands.

he lies down on the cold hard floor until darkness consumes him.

* * *

**Going to end this AU Ending with a cliffhanger, :3**


End file.
